1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to writing instruments, and more particularly to a writing instrument having a unique retractor mechanism which provides for greater convenience and ease in use and greater efficiency in manufacturing than known retractor mechanisms.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Writing instruments having a retracting cartridge element disposed in an elongated barrel are well known in the art. Examples of such writing instruments include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,382; U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,900; U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,189; U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,398; U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,080; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,167. Many of these prior art retractable writing instruments, however, have retractor mechanisms which comprise a plurality of interrelated mechanical elements, each of which must be disassembled in order to replace a spent writing cartridge. Moreover, the complex design of many of these retractor mechanisms makes recharging a difficult task which can require great dexterity and which can take a considerable amount of time. In addition, the plurality of mechanical elements, many of which are relatively small in comparison to the size of the pen body, can become misplaced upon disassembling the writing instrument. Consequently, if an element is lost, the writing instrument would become inoperative and thus would have to be discarded.
It is desirable therefore, to provide a retractable writing instrument having a single removable element which can be easily disassembled so that a spent writing cartridge can be quickly replaced.